Nights In Paris (for chasingafterstarlight aka Mad)
by MustacheMo
Summary: Thank you very much," Beck says, moving his arm down from Jade's shoulder to her waist. "After all, we are almost done with school – for the rest of our lives, I might add – and I figured it was the perfect time to take the most beautiful girl in the world to the most beautiful city in the world."/ or, Beck takes Jade to Paris and asks her a very important question.


"Wow. That's absolutely beautiful."

"It's nice," Jade confesses, staring up at the lofty Eiffel Tower in the distance, which almost seemed to be glowing in the pinkish European sunset. She never said anything was _nice _unless she really meant it. _Nice _to her is what _amazing _or _incredible _is to normal people who don't hate a list of things that goes on for three years. She was really enjoying Paris, to say the least.

"Paris is breathtaking," Beck says, almost in a whisper, filled with wonder and astonishment at all the incredible landmarks in the city. _Ha, ha, you really outdid yourself this time Beck, _he thought to himself.

As they walk up the pathway, Beck wraps his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"You really went through a lot of work to plan out all of this," she remarks. "Impressive."

Beck has always put a lot of work into their dates. He always wants them to be perfect. Sometimes, it drives Jade insane, but this time, she really likes what he put together.

"Thank you very much," Beck says, moving his arm down from Jade's shoulder to her waist. "After all, we are almost done with school – for the rest of our lives, I might add – and I figured it was the perfect time to take the most beautiful girl in the world to the most beautiful city in the world."

Jade rolls her eyes playfully, but can't help but smile at his comments.

"You're too much, Oliver," she replies. "What do you have planned?"

"Ah, ah, ah. It's a surprise," he says, tapping her nose with his index finger.

She smirks. "Well, okay then, cryptic Beck. But just so you know, it's not that easy to surprise me."

"We'll see about _that._" he says, feeling completely sure that what was going to happen was going to be _quite_ the surprise indeed.

They walk closer to their, or Beck's, rather, intended destination, grinning and giggling the entire way there. Beck couldn't remember the last time he got to spend so much time with Jade, just talking to her. It felt just like high school. Back then, they would always talk to each other, sometimes for hours on end. They used to have time for long talks like this. They didn't have much time anymore, what with college and everything else they had to worry about, so this was just like old times. They both loved it, not just Beck.

They always went on dates and did things of the sort, but this time it was different. Maybe it was what he had planned squirming around in his brain. Maybe it was just the romantic feel of Paris. Maybe it was just the fact that he loved her so much. He just knew that he couldn't have picked a better time and place.

"Come on, Beck. Just tell me where we're going," Jade says, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. "_Pleeeease." _

"Well, you know I totally would, but it would be easier if you just looked up," Beck said, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Wow," she said, gazing up at the Eiffel tower. "It's gorgeous."

"I know," Beck says, leaning over to kiss her. "Just like you."

"Aw," Jade says. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Beck says. "We should get going."

"Whatever you say, Beck," she says, climbing up to the tower, where Beck had made reservations to have dinner. She had no idea what was about to happen atop that tower.

As they sat down, Jade was in awe at what surrounded her – the Paris scenery was undoubtedly amazing. Just about everything she could see in the city made it seem like they were in a parallel universe, when compared to L.A. It was just so different, in the best possible way.

"This must have cost you a fortune! How did you afford this?" she said, looking around at everything, mouth agape.

"I took all the money that I saved up over the summer while working at my uncle's warehouse, and used it to pay for all of this." he says.

"Oh, my God. Beck, you didn't have to do this."

"Jade, I wanted to. It's okay," he says, gazing into her eyes. Every time he did this, it reminded him why he was so happy to wake up every morning – Jade being the one and only reason.

"Are you sure?" she says. "I mean, it's amazing, but why?"

"Jade," he says, getting ready for what he was about to tell her. It was easy to tell that he was unbearably nervous. "I love you. That's why."

"I love you too," Jade whispers, blushing, even though she has heard those same three words from him so many times, they are always ringing in her ear.

"Good, because I actually have something to tell you," he says. His heart feels like it's going to beat right out of his chest. _Take a deep breath, Beckett Oliver. You can do this..._

_Well, what are you waiting for, kid? Get a move on!_

He inhales deeply and says what he's been wanting to say for what seems like forever.

"I know this is pretty cheesy and you're wondering what we're doing up here, because it's a little more romantic than our usual dates, but I think it's the perfect place to say what I'm about to say right now. I love you more than anything. I don't know what I ever did to deserve a girl as perfect as you. I couldn't be more ecstatic that you're here with me right now. And that's why," he says, unable to wipe his adorably goofy smile off his face, "I want to keep you here."

She looks up at him and gasps, because not even her tears could prevent her from seeing the tiny shiny object in his hand, which was glimmering in the light of all the candles around them.

"Jade West," he says, almost beginning to cry himself. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
